Brenden Yagami
by BrendenIsLight
Summary: Brenden Yagami is a student who just likes a good fuck every now and then. He's known as a man-whore to those within his school, and an gay asshole to those outside. But one day, he finds a note book in his schools yard titled 'FUCK NOTE.' Can Brenden survive being fucked everyday by those around him or will he break from the constant euphoria. Crack!fic, SI!LightYagami


**Brenden Yagami Chapter 1: Homosexual God**

Brenden Yagami is an average everyday boy except he was a mega faggot. He was taking dicks in between class when he was called to the office. On his way to the office he had to move through the outside part of the school. The sky was a nice pretty blue and his asshole was full of cum. Out of nowhere he noticed a small notebook that said _'FUCK NOTE'_ on it in big white letters, it was odd as it was completely empty except for one block of text.

Brenden is a man of average height and weight, and isn't particularly handsome nor strong, although has excellent endurance. He looks stronger than he is due to being part water balloon, from his father's side. He looks human enough, though he has water for blood and his muscles are infused with water to make him look more powerful. Brenden always wondered how his father was part water balloon, but everytime he asked him, his father broke his legs and told him not to stand in front of the TV.

Brenden, using his superior knowledge, deduced it was written in English. Being the faggot he is, he knew how to read English because of all the gay porn from America he had watched. At the top of the page, it read, _'FUCK NOTE.'_ There were five bullet points after that, the first of which being, _'The human whose name is written in this note shall be fucked to death.'_ Brenden, at first, didn't believe this was true, although he did hope it so.

With this, he could finally get revenge on those men who made fun of him for being gay in 2nd grade, but first he had to go meet with the principal of this school. As soon as he walked into the principal's office, he was assaulted by one of his favorite sexual partners, Principal Dikkuītā-sensei. The principal was a tall man, standing at 198 cm (6'6") and weighing at least 125 kg (276 lbs). The principal had the girthiest and longest cock Brenden had ever seen, and Brenden has seen a lot of cock. Dikkuītā-sensei was a whopping 30 cm (12 inches) long and 18 cm (7 inches) girthy.

Principal Dikkuītā-sensei then ripped Brenden's clothes apart and said, "Yagami-kun, you've been a naughty boy, taking all those dicks without even informing your principal. It looks like I will have to punish you again."

He then proceeded to take his own clothes off and put his massive cock near Brenden's moist mouth. Brenden began to lick the tip of Dikkuītā-sensei's penis and stroke it with his left hand. He then shoved half of his principal's hard cock into his mouth while stroking the rest and fingering Dikkuītā-sensei's asshole with two fingers. It was unfortunate for Brenden that he couldn't fit the entire sex into his mouth because his jaw would unhinge.

The blowjob went on for about 10 minutes before Dikkuītā-sensei and Brenden were nearing the edge. Brenden then cummed a massive load all over the office floor and Dikkuītā-sensei ejaculated into his mouth. They were both left panting on their knees as they were covered in sweat and in Brenden's case, a little semen that spilt from his mouth as he swallowed it.

Dikkuītā-sensei then picked Brenden up by the back of his neck and roughly shove him against his desk. He then proceeded to whisper into Brenden's ear, "Are you ready for your punishment, little boy? I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for 6 hours without crutches and you will love it like the submissive bitch you are."

"Please fuck me hard, sensei," Brenden moaned as he raised his ass to level with Dikkuītā-sensei's dick, "I want you to explode all of your cum inside of my ass while you hold me down and fuck me into a coma."

Dikkuītā-sensei thrusted his massive cock into Brenden's already cum-filled ass and began to fuck him vehemently. Brenden's asshole always hurt after taking his principal's cock, but he finds pain pleasurable and loves to be tied down during sex because he's a masochist. Dikkuītā-sensei grabbed Brenden's hair and began to somehow fuck him even more aggressively all the while Brenden moaned like a bitch in heat.

For the next 5 minutes, Dikkuītā-sensei has been fucking Brenden so hard that his groans could be heard all around the school, as well as Brenden's moans. He then lifted Brenden up and sat down with Brenden riding his huge cock, but it was then that one of the schools P.E. teacherd, a foreigner by the name of Eric Muszynski (though most called him M-sensei because his name was hard to pronounce to Japanese students), walked into the office. M-sensei came here thinking that someone was having sex on school property, and his suspicions were right. Right in front of M-sensei was the principal, naked sitting in his chair, with a student, one whom M-sensei is familiar with.

The student was Brenden Yagami, one of M-sensei's favorite students because of how athletic and unfaltering he was. M-sensei was a man of above average height in Japan, though because he's a foreigner, that's to be expected. He was of average weight as well, though he had muscles that were powerful enough to bend steel and break concrete. He was a kind-hearted man who didn't believe the stories about Brenden-kun being a slut, fucking multiple men everyday at school. Though it appears that his beliefs were incorrect as, here he was, riding the principal.

M-sensei was exasperated at the sight, and wanted to call the authorities immediately. Though for some reason, he felt that he was compelled to join in with them. He didn't know why, but something about seeing the two of them fucking vigorously had him allured. It was then that the principal, Dikkuītā-sensei, decide to address him, "Ah, M-san, it's nice of you join us. Please, if you so want to, you may take Brenden-kun's mouth, but let me warn you now he is very submissive and prefers to be fucked hard.

M-sensei, at that moment, felt as if he was pulled towards them by an invisible string. He knew that this was wrong, but he couldn't help himself, he eagerly pulled his track pants down and stuck his 20 cm (8 inches) dick into Brenden's abused mouth and pushed all of his length into his mouth. Brenden, being used to taking such large dicks, didn't even gag or flinch. Dikkuītā-sensei, M-sensei and Brenden, for the next 15 minutes, fucked each other relentlessly.

Brenden, being the whore that he is, cummed first, muffled screaming of pleasure coming from him. He was followed by the principal, who cummed second, into Brenden's filled ass. He then took his dick out as all of them cum collected in Brenden's ass started to spill out all over Dikkuītā-sensei's lap, chair, and floor. M-sensei cummed last, his semen overflowing in Brenden's mouth as it began to leak out as M-sensei withdrew his cock. Brenden swallowing almost all of the cum, started to pant from his most recent sexual activities, almost entirely forgetting about the Fuck Note he picked up earlier that day.

Dikkuītā-sensei spoke as he began to clean up the semem on his groin, "So, Brenden-kun, how was today's fuck? We even got M-sensei to join us." Brenden didn't reply immediately, as he was still euphoric from the sex he had not two minutes ago. All the while M-sensei pulled up his pants and and spoke.

"That was incredible, who know just fucking a guy's mouth could be so pleasurable," M-sensei, while still straight, now knew the pleasure of cheating on your wife with a teenage boy, "Dikkuītā-san, would you please let me have his ass a little next time?"

"Why, of course, M-sensei. That was fun, and it'll be a little more fun next time if you bring along some friends," replied Dikkuītā-sensei, as he finished putting on his own clothes and picking up Brendon. He place him on the couch in his office, and left him to regain his breath.

Brenden, now breathing regularly, answered his principal's inquiry, "Yes, sensei, I love it. That was one of the best fucks I've had, and M-sensei made it even better. Arigatou, Dikkuītā-sensei, M-sensei, for your time." Brenden then walked out of the entrance to the office, naked. Brenden was and exhibitionist, which meant he gets off when people see him naked or being fucked, so he didn't mind people seeing him naked, covered in semen, and a gaping ass from the rough fuck he had five minutes ago.

Though he knew if he walked around town naked and covered in cum, someone was bound to call the police. Though that wouldn't be a bad thing, if he got arrested, he might get raped in jail by several men. It was always something he wanted to happen to him one day, but if he got arrested, he won't be able to become a police officer. He always wanted to become a police officer and fuck a criminal in exchange for his freedom.

It was on the way back home that he remembered the strange notebook he found before his ass fucking. He decided it would be best to check it after he got home and see if its real or not. As soon as he walked into his house, his bitch mother, started to bitch at him about his grades which were the worst in Japan. He had an average of 0.4 GPA with the exception of PE, because he was really good at physical activity, and English, because of gay american porn.

"Brenden, please, you have to do something about your grade. They are the worst in all of Japan, I know that you could do better if you ju-" Brenden's mother said before she was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up woman, you have no right to speak to me. Women should have never been given rights in the first place, bitch. So stay the fuck out of my way, you whore." Brenden said as he pushed his mother out of his way before walking up the stairs to his room. Brenden is a very misogynistic man, he believe all women should either be dead or dying, no exceptions. Crucifixion is one his most favorite methods of disposing of women, that and the pear of anguish.

The pear of anguish was a form of torture in which a metal pear-like object with four tongs is inserted into an orifice, such as the vagina, and a key is turned on the end of it which expands a the tongs outward and destroys the intended orifice. It causes massive internal bleeding and often causes the torturee to die a painful death. Brenden ran into his sister on the way up the stairs.

"Watch where you're going, cunt," he responded as he shoved her down the stairs. He could hear her crying as he walked into his room and locking it, she probably broke her arm, though it's not like she's gonna give anyone a handjob soon so it's not like it matters. "Fucking bitch," Brenden mumbled under his breath and he put away school supplies and pulled out the Fuck Note.

Brenden now got a good look at the Fuck Note's first page, the first rule he had already read. The second rule was, _'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing_ _their_ _name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be fucked to death.'_ The third, _'If the type of sex is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. You may choose anything you want such as, gangbang, rape, tentacle, etc.'_ The fourth, _'If the type of sex is not specified, it will choose the type of sex randomly, as well as the human who fucks them to death.'_ Now, finally, the fifth, _'After writing the type of sex, details should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. You may choose who will do the deed, or how many. You could write anything that will happen doing sex and how long it lasts. It could be rough or gentle, painful or pleasurable, or any other possibilities you can think of.'_

Brenden knew that this must be a prank, although he may wish it not so. Brenden thought, 'It would be pretty cool to fuck people to death, I would if I could use this on the Bitch and the Whore downstairs. Like anyone would notice two cunts missing from this world.' Brenden then laid down in his bed and started to fist his ass. Brenden was thankful for such a large dick, he had a 28 cm (11 inches) long cock that he often used to fuck himself in the ass with and give himself blowjobs.

Brenden had a technique where he eats all the cum out of his ass, it's called _Shiri no ītā_ , meaning 'ass eater.' Brenden fist himself daily and sometimes, uses his long dildos or vibraters to entertain himself. He once went to school with a couple of vibraters in his ass and moaned like a slut all day long. He cummed fifteen times that day, and twelve more times after school after taunting and beating his mother and sister, sometimes during.

After Brenden ejaculated in his ass, he proceeded to eat himself out and drink all of the cum in his ass. He is very athletic and can move his body in unusual way, like moving his head down to his ass and eating it out, or give himself a good deepthroating with his own dick. After eating out all of the cum, he felt tired after a long day of taking dicks in his ass and mouth. His last thought before sleep was, 'Man, I wish that I could fuck my 14 year old sister to death while my bitch mother is forced to watch as the monster she ejected from her vagina is raping his own sister to death with no mercy. I can't do that though, at least not yet. If I get arrested, I won't be able to fuck the principal or the others at school.'

Five days later, Brenden is on his way back home from his most recent sexual adventures at school. On the way home, he ran across a strange black cat, it had one eye and was missing a leg. Being the good samaritan that he was, he decided to do the right thing a strangle the cat to death while taunting it. "You little bitch, walking around here with three legs and no owner. You fucking cunt, I hope that your owner is a teenage girl who loves you very much,' Brenden yelled at the cat as he began pulling down his pants, "I would love to see her face when she realizes her cat is being fucking choked and raped."

Brenden proceeded to stick his large dick into the cats asshole while still choking it. "You little cat slut, you're enjoying this aren't you," said Brenden to the cat. He began to fuck it very roughly as he spoke, "First time having sex huh, pussy bitch." Brenden laughed at the cats misfortune as the life slowly drained from it's eyes, but then, the owner of the cat appeared, an obese teenage girl. She screamed the cats name and ran towards Brenden and the cat, but she was too late, the cat, mere seconds ago, had died.

Brenden stopped fucking the now dead cat as it's owner began to cry, Brenden now got a good look at her. She was abnormally tall and severely overweight, at least 135 kg (298 lbs). She then looked at Brenden with hate-filled eyes as she began to slowly walk towards him. Brenden, being as well-educated as he was, started to taunt her and move towards her as well.

"You stupid fucking bitch, can't keep an eye on your cat. How the fuck are you supposed to watch a baby then, women shouldn't be allowed to breed if this is the best they can do, slut. Now, be a good little bitch and hold still while I rip your uterus out of your vagina, whore." Brenden jeered at the obese woman, who was nearing him. It was then that the woman stuck her hand out and grabbed onto Brenden's neck with her large hand.

It was at this moment, Brenden Yagami knew, he fucked up. She ripped him in half with her god-like strength and began to slam both body parts against the ground as Brenden screamed in agony. She ripped his dick off and shoved it in his left eye socket, and then she dropped the now lifeless Brenden Yagami to the ground. She gently picked up her deceased cat and walked off.

What she didn't see in her rage, was the water that was spilling out of Brenden's body instead of blood. As soon as she left both body parts of Brenden merged to form himself once again. Brenden, now himself again started to cry like a little bitch as he walked back home. He was disgusted with himself because he lost to a teenage girl, a girl who, in Brenden's opinion, was inferior to him in every way.

Brenden has high-speed regeneration because he is part water balloon. Water balloons can regenerate from any injury in the matter of seconds, so naturally, Brenden has this ability too. Brenden walked into his house to find his mother looking at him with her fuck-me eyes, at least that it what Brenden thought. Brenden yelled, "What the fuck do you want, you fat slut! Do you want me to hit you with my fucking dick, whore! Get the fuck out of my way, woman, I'm not in the fucking mood, bitch!"

Brenden kicked his mother in the vagina with his hard-leather boot as he neared her. She crumpled to the floor like a sack of dicks as she screamed in pain. Brenden's sister, who now sports a broken arm, ran away fearfully from Brenden. Brenden, who was still angry, chased her down and tackled her to the floor. He then asked, "Who the fuck broke your arm? I'm the only one around here that can abuse my family."

"You did, you broke my arm when you pushed me down the stairs," she screamed with fear, thinking he was gonna hurt her again. Brenden, now even more angry, broke both of her kneecaps as she screamed with tears streaming down her face. He walked upstair after that, Brenden's sister still screaming as he yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, WOMAN, OR I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR JAW OFF, BITCH!"

Brenden's sister is actually only his half sister, as his real father, who was part water balloon, disappeared shortly after he was born. That is why Brenden's sister can't heal like her brother can. Brenden made his way up to his room and locked the door. He started laugh evilly as he sat down at his desk, pulled out the Fuck Note, and turn on his computer. It was then that a very chill voice spoke to him from behind.

" **You seem to enjoy the Fuck Note, Brenden."**


End file.
